Closer
by BlueroseSnow
Summary: When Adrien finds out that Marinette is uncomfortable around him for some reason. He decides to disguise himself as an attempt to get closer to her as a friend, but instead learns much more than what he originally bargained for. Adrienette story
1. If I Was Someone Else

**Here we are, another crazy idea of mine that I decided to turn into a story.**

**Fun Fact: This was originally supposed to focus on Marinette, but I thought it be more fun to have Adrien star in this story instead.**

**Enjoy!**

_If I Was Someone Else_

Adrein Agreste, famous model, son of the famous designer Gabriel Agreste and past movie star Emilie Agreste. Due to his strict father's rules, he was never really allowed outside of his home. He was homeschooled for most of his life and because of that, he never had any chance to go out and make his own friends.

That all changed when his father finally let him go to public school for the first time and it had made him more happy than he had ever been before. He was kind to everyone and everyone adored him, he made plenty of friends in a short time, specifically his best frien Nino Lahiffe.

Sadly, today was the last day of school before summer break, so it would ne more difficult to see his friends without his father's interference. He only hoped that his father would give him enough freedom to at least go on a few hangouts.

Adrien entered the school greeting all his friends that he passed by along the way. He kept his eye out for one friend in particular and smiled when he spotted Nino on the other side of the courtyard talking to Alya and Marinette.

Adrien approached the group and smiled. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Alya and Nino returned a greeting while Marinette blushed red and stayed silent. The four of them continued to talk about their plans for the summer, after a while Adrien's gaze shifted over to Marinette who was laughing at something Nino had said. That's when he noticed that she wasn't really giving any attention towards him. It had been a week since the Puppeteer incident at the wax museum and he couldn't help, but think that Marinette looked upset right before he dropped her off home.

"Oh I just remember I got to download some pictures onto Ladyblog really quick, so I'm going to head over to the computer lab." Alya spoke.

"I'll go with you." Marinette offered.

"Wait...Marinette." Adrien reached out and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder causing her to halt. "Can I ask you something before you go?" The girl's face turned red and she nodded. "I was just wondering if I said anything that bothered you that day we rode back from the wax museum. I don't know...I just have this feeling that I made you upset."

"Nope perfectly fine, nothing wrong here." She said quickly.

"Are you sure? Cause you kind of left in a hurry-"

"Oh look at the time!" Marinette shouted and pulled away from Adrien, "Alya and I better get to the computer lab so we aren't late for class, I'll talk to you later!" She grabbed Alya's arm and began to pull her in the other direction.

Adrien sighs and turns to his best friend, "I think you were right Nino. I don't think Marinette likes me too much."

Nino dropped a sweat at his friends comment. He knew why Marinette was acting weird, but not only could he not tell Adrien about it, he had to pretend that he was unaware of her crush in the first place or else Alya might skin him. "Marinette...doesn't dislike you dude, that's not what I meant."

"So...she does like me?" Adrien asked hopefully.

"Yes." Nino answered, but then realized what it could translate to. "I...I mean no...I mean yes, but not in any special way you know...heh...sh..she's probably just...intimidated?"

"Intimidated?" Adrien asked with his eyebrow raised. "...wait...is it because I'm famous...the again, she didn't like me too much when we first met, you think thise feelings stuck and she's just...being nice." The blonde felt hurt saying those words.

"No! No that's not it! It's because...you're a dude." Nino frantically spoke. "She...She's nervous around guys... "

"Nervous around guys...but you two get along just fine."

"Well that's because I've known her longer...you know, plus I have a girlfriend...so..." Nino continued to babble, despite all of the alarm bells ringing in his head that screamed for him to shut his mouth.

"So Marinette acts this way because I'm a boy?" Adrien thought out loud, "Well how am I supposed to fix that?"

"I don't know dude, maybe if you were a girl or something she might have an easier time talking to you." The bell rung indicated that class was about to start and for once in his life Nino was glad to hear it. "Come on, we should get going before our teacher flips."

Adrien's mind was elsewhere as he followed Nino to their homeroom class. Marinette was nervous around him cause he was a boy, so if he was a girl, he could have a decent conversation with her without her feeling uncomfortable. He'd be able to get to know her better and grow as her friend.

Everyone adored Marinette, she was such a kind person and fun to hang around, he wanted to be able to see that side of her as well.

The longer the thought lingered in his mind the more he convinced himself to go along with the crazy idea that was growing within it.

Crazy, but it just might work. Starting tomorrow Adrien Agreste would no longer be a boy.


	2. Disguise

**Holy Guacamole I can't believe how long it's been and I never updated this story.****I'm still intrigued with this story's plot, but honestly I'm afraid I'm not going to do a good job with it, but I don't want to scrap it either (not yet at least)****Guess we'll see how this turns out. **

_Disguise_

For the next few days Adrien pondered on how he was going to put his plan into action. He was finally able to get started when he managed to get a day off to himself, free from any photoshoots or lessons. He was up bright and early ready to go which didn't make a kwami happy.

"Remind me why you're doing this again." Plagg asked with a yawn.

"Marinette's one of my closest friends Plagg I dont want her to be uncomfortable around me." Adrien replied to his kwami. "This way I'll be able to get to know her better and once I do I'll be able to have more things to talk about with her and she wouldn't feel like she has to run away."

Plagg groaned. "To think you're going through all this trouble for some girl."

"She's not just some girl Plagg, Marinette is...special."

"Ooooh looks like someone has a crush." The kwami teased.

It was Adrien's turn to groan. "Quit it Plagg, Marinette's just a friend."

Once the blonde finished getting dressed, he grabbed his phone and his wallet from his desk and headed towards the door. He made his way out of his home and through the front gate as quietly as possible. He had to sneak out early enough not to be caught by his bodyguard. The last thing he needed was his father finding out about what he was up to.

Adrien also made a mental note to avoid running into any of his friends either. It would jeopardized his whole plan. He checked his surroundings for any signs of his classmates, especially Marinette while he made his way towards the mall. Adrien was dressed in a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses to conceal himself, he didnt need the paparazzi on his tail either.

Once he was positive that the coast was clear, he casually strolled the rest of the way smiling brighter than before. His plan was a definitely an interesting one, but he was positive that he could pull it off. If it meant being closer to Marinette, than he knew it would be worth it.

As soon as Adrien arrived inside the shopping centre, he consulted the shop list on the tourist map. He managed to locate several shops for girls that he had never stepped into before mostly because he never had a reason to before now.

He goes to the closet store and read the sign 'Guess.' The model stepped inthe store and made his way to the girls isle, once he arrived he immediately felt out of place. He began to wander through aisles of clothes, wandering where he should start. He began to search through a rack of dresses, finding a range of colours and designs. Most of them included flowers, glitter and even slogans such as 'Girl power' or 'Girls rule.'

Adrien frowned as he tried to make a decision. He finally came across a blue blouse and picked it off the rack, he then proceeded to search for some matching pants and sighed in frustration when he once again became stumped.

It was at that moment when someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see a woman in blue with a shirt that had 'Shop Assistant' written across it.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" She asked with a kind smile.

Adrien smiled, "Yeah, I'm trying to buy clothes for my...girlfriend."

"What kind of clothes does she like to wear?"

"Anything that looks feminine really.."

The woman laughed, "Okay then, well with that blouse I'd say these would go perfect with it." She handed him a pair of blue denim jeans with a silver sequence across the pockets."

Adrien placed the blouse up against the jeans and nodded in approval. "These look great, thank you so much!"

"My pleasure, is there anything else I can help you with?" The shop keeper asked.

"Yes actually, do you sell flats here?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Yes right this way, what size shoe does your girlfriend wear?"

"45."

"45?"

"Uh...yeah, her and I are about the same size so whatever an 45 in men's translates to." Adrien gave a nervous laugh.

The woman simply continued to smile and nodded. "Alright then, right this way sir.

After he made his purchase Adrien thanked the shopkeeper for her help and made his way towards the exit. Once he was out he noticed a makeup store across the way that was next to a wig shop and decided that he needed a couple of more things.

Adrien didn't want to look suspicious carrying a bunch of shopping bags from female stores into his home, so he transformed and entered his usual way through his bathroom window to avoid any suspicious glance from Natalie.

He immediately pulled out the outfit he got from the store and tried it on, it was difficult trying to keep the shopkeeper from getting suspicious when he asked for sizes similar to his own, but if she knew something was up she hadn't said anything about it.

Adrien changed clothes and was please to see that they fit him just right. The blouse was baggy enough not to reveal his chest too much so others wouldn't get suspicious.

Next was the hard part, hair and makeup. He was used to others always doing his for photoshoots so he figured how hard could it be. He pulled out the makeup products and the blonde wig and brought them over to his monitor. There he sat and watched tutorial after tutorial learning how to apply enough makeup to make him unrecognizable.

After 5 hours of nonstop tutorials Adrien was ready to see if all his learning had paid off. He approached one of his full size mirrors and took a look at himself and what he saw shocked him.

He looked just like a girl or at the very least a female version of himself, but not too much that others could tell he hoped.

"Alright, phase one is complete." He said smirking at his accomplishment. "How do I look Plagg?"

"Ridiculous." The kwami said while knawing on cheese. "Is all this really necessary."

Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled. "I admit this has been one of my more crazy ideas, but it will be worth it. I'll be able to have a normal conversation with Marinette just like I do with the rest of my friends." The blonde began to walk back and forth. "I'll need a reason to keep 'Adrien' out of the picture until then though..."

Adrien's phone buzzed and he checked his notifications, it was a text from Natalie. His father was taking a trip for work during the summer and he was to stay home until he returned.

Usually these kinds of messages would bum him out, but for once it actually helped his situation. Adrien gave a quick response back to Natalie and went through his contacts, he found Nino's number and send his friend a quick text.


End file.
